Gruff old traveler
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Greyish-white |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale |cyber= |sword= |occupation=Trapper |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} This man was a male traveler during the Second NoHead War between the S.M.S.B., the Police Grand Army, and the NoHeads. Biography Early life Born decades before Baby Intelligence, this man was an active traveler who stopped by in Nepal at the height of the Second NoHead War. His name and family are unknown. This man traveled often, his skin eventually paled as a result of heavy, extensive traveling. January 2020 This man was traveling across the continent of Asia and arrived near Mount Everest in the Himalayas of Nepal when Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby crashed right next to the aforementioned mountain on New Year's Day. When the man headed into the blizzard abroad, he saw "a small black object" plunge its way into a six-foot sheet of snow and found the two latters who, to his utter bemusement, were not injured at all and weren't even crying. When he heard Baby Intelligence calling for them, he directed him to his allies, learning they were his responsibility and chiding him for letting them into such a predicament. Baby Intelligence checked on his friends and the man told him what he was doing there. Baby Intelligence explained he had and been a key player in the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, ambush in Australia, and had been to the fabled Dancing Dorm and survived a hundred Falgamas and told him that they were being hunted by the Dark Lord himself, Mr. Stupid NoHead. The man assumed Baby Intelligence was lying and cried with laughter at the preoposterousness of his claims, but asked him what kind of assistance he required because he found the story so amusing. He offered to get the three S.M.S.B. members about a quarter up the mountain and to an artificial rendezvous point, on the condition that Baby Intelligence stopped telling "fish stories" on the wrong occasion, as he clearly still misunderstood the situation. He flew them up and presumably continued on his travels. Physical description This gruff man had balding, greyish-white hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale as a result of living rough on the road. Personality and traits This man was the complete opposite of Natalie K. Wagner: he was gruff, negative, singleminded, and paranoid. Upon meeting Baby Intelligence he at first denied being at all generous, but offered help after finding the S.M.S.B. member's story amusing. He rarely spoke to anyone if it was avoidable. He simply lacked Wagner's charm. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas conceived this old man in notes and drafts of . However, he realized that something was wrong when he realized that having Baby Intelligence and friends being rescued by this individual would have been boring. "It was just these two dudes being grouchy," he said. "I knew something was wrong when I looked at the chapter and realized I could interchange any of the lines. There wasn't conflict between them, they were both gruff, Baby Intelligence thanks to the intense trials he endured and the old man for reasons left to himself." Thomas therefore replaced him with Natalie K. Wagner, who was complete opposites with the old man. Thomas wanted Baby Intelligence's savior to be someone who had a relatable personality and would push and contrast him. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Non-canonical characters